


Haunting Memories

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idk how star wars clothes work, M/M, Nightmares, The Fear Of Dying Alone IG?, The First Order, The Resistance Ship, The Void Of Space, bed sharing, can't sleep, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Poe and Finn have a bad night of nightmares.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Haunting Memories

A lot of nights, Poe laid awake in the night, listening to the steady rumble of their ship drifting through space. It wasn’t from a lack of trying. Some nights just turned out like this.

This night in particular shook him to the bones. The ghost of his dreams clung on his nerves, sending an ache coursing through his body from one, damned point on his body. His bunk was pitch black, but he didn’t need light to trace the twisted, jagged scar across the soft flesh of his left side. 

His dreams mixed with reality. He watched one by one as his fellow resistance fighters were shot down. He could hear their screams, see their faces, watch the life drain out of them as their X Wing gave out, dumping them into cold, unforgiving space…

He couldn’t even shake it off as a bad dream, not when Poe had their faces ingrained in his mind. Fallen resistance pilots, once his friends he spent as much time training with as joking and swapping life stories with, hung in his mind like spectors bent on haunting him. One by one, they were blasted out of the sky just as they had in real life. 

He was always the last man standing, the last man to feel that impending doom loom over his shoulders. He was left alone in the vacuum of space, the sole prey of the enemy he couldn’t strike down. Even if he could, what was the point now? He could never win on his own. The enemy was always too strong, too clever. 

Finally, his enemy would show him mercy and strike him down. His X-Wing would spill him into space, into a darkness he’d associate with space…

He’d start awake, looking around at the metal walls and take in the cool, unfiltered air. He’d sit in confusion, wondering why he wasn’t strapped to a metal gurney, why he wasn’t burning in the heat of a strange desert sun, why was he here on the ship when there was a mission to complete…

Then, he’d come back to his senses and ;lay back down, listening to the steady rumble of the ship drifting through space. It was one constant he could listen to. And if he was lucky, that familiar rumble would sometimes lull him back to sleep…

Footsteps clicked against the hallway’s metal floors. Poe bolted upright, his heart hammering in his chest. He listened hard against the ship’s quiet hums and clinks and traced the movement. They moved loud and carelessly down the hall, towards his room. Far too obvious for an intruder. 

Poe let out a breath. He threw off his bunk’s sheets and walked for the door. He opened the door with a hiss, startling the poor wanderer.

“Poe!” His wanderer, Finn, he knew, gasped out. Still, it took Poe a moment to adjust to the brighter light of the hallway. Once he did, Poe frowned at him, looking down at the loose sleep pants and shirt and back up. 

“Yeah. What are you doing?” 

“I had trouble sleeping. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Poe shook his head. “I was already awake.” He looked over Finn, taking in his stiff posture and the near haunted look on his face. It set a pit in Poe’s stomach. “Where exactly are you going?”

“I don’t know to be honest. I just…” Finn shook his head. “I wanted to remember that this is real.”

“Ah. Bad dreams?”

Finn nodded. 

“Do you want to come in?” Poe offered. Finn nodded again. Poe moved out of the door, allowing Finn to enter his bunk. In the light of the hallway, Finn found Poe’s bed and sat down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Poe asked. 

Finn grimaced and shrugged. “It’s dumb.” 

“Lay it on me anyway.” 

Finn opened his mouth, ready to speak but he seemed to lose the words behind the emotions crossing his face. Poe doesn’t mind. He waited out the quiet seconds passing. 

“Back in the First Order, we slept in barracks. Multiple soldiers to a room with rows of beds.” 

Poe frowned, confused. Finn didn’t offer more, so Poe is left to puzzle out why exactly he’d bring it up.

“You miss that?” Poe guessed.

“Yeah. In the barracks, you had other soldiers you could depend on to have your back while you sleep. Here, the bunks are so…”

Finn trailed off as he tried to find the word. Poe nodded along. Lonely was the word that came to mind. Just like lonely, unforgiving space.

“Listen, bud, you can bunk with me tonight if it makes you feel better.” Poe offered. Finn thought about it for a moment before sheepishly nodded. Poe let Finn lay himself out on Poe’s bed before closing the door once more. With that, Poe tiptoed through the dark back to his bed. 

On second thought, Poe should have thought this through more. His bed was standard for the bunks, wide enough to fit a person with a little wiggle room. Poe tried to climb into bed only to bump into Finn who let out a quiet grunt. Their legs tangle for a moment, much to Poe’s embarrassment, as Poe climbed over him, falling on his back onto the free space between Finn and the metal wall. 

They laid their pressed shoulder to shoulder as minutes passed, warmth of Finn’s arm warming Poe. Poe laid first stock still, looking up at the blank metal of his room. He felt stiff from his back to his limbs while that scar on his stomach gave an uncomfortable ache. 

Finn shifted beside him and turned onto his side. His face faced Poe. He could feel Finn’s breath puff in steady, warm waves. Finn’s warm hand fell over Poe’s arm. Poe’s mind focused in on the feeling, how the whisper of his calloused fingers brushed Poe’s arm. A beat passed, and Poe felt his fingers trace up his arm.

“Finn?” 

“Sorry.” Finn pulled away. He let out a shaking breath.“I just wanted to make sure you were there.”

‘Are you ok?” Poe asked.

“Yeah. It’s just hard to remember this is real sometimes. That I’m not…” 

Back there in the First Order. Finn doesn’t say it, but Poe knew it. 

“Here. Where’s your hand?” Poe asked. 

He felt Finn’s hand brush his arm again. Poe maneuvered his arm, bumping Finn’s in the process, and grasped for Finn’s. He found it and clasped it, letting their joined hands fall on his chest. 

“Better?’

“Yeah. Thanks, Poe.”

“No problem.” 

Poe felt warmth. The ache in his chest relaxed under the warmth and pressure of Finn’s arm resting on him. In fact, the warm presence was just relaxing to all of Poe honestly. He ran a finger over Finn’s hand, a solid reminder that he wasn’t doomed to a lonely death tonight. 

He wasn’t in peril for once. He was on the resistance ship, safe and sound for the moment. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, letting the sensations of Finn’s presence consume his focus. And somewhere along the way, he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
